Renera Zoidella: Space Queen Superhero
by superfly31
Summary: 19-year-old Queen Renera Zoidella must save her planet from the evil clutches of a former musician. Will she be able to get it back or will she end up succumbing to his rule?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _On the outskirts of the solar system, there is a planet called Groove 75. The people who live on that planet are not human, as they belong to an alien race that's of unknown origins. On Groove 75, people dance the night away and are truly very happy. All of the dancers are very unique and they have their own dances for themselves. Cool girls do the "Thriller" dance, cult film lovers do the Time Warp, and the "in-between" dancers do freestyle moves. The driving force behind the dancing is one very special girl. Her name is Renera Zoidella and she is the queen of the entire planet._

 _Renera isn't your traditional "uptight" queen. Her personality is "artsy-fartsy" and she doesn't believe in the power of censorship. She also hates the idea of wearing a crown because it leaves red marks on her scalp. The crown is now in a safe place inside of a bulletproof dome._

 _Renera was given the crown when she was eighteen years old. Her mother wanted to teach her a lesson about responsibility, so she relinquished the crown to Renera as a solution. Renera has matured since then and is now the youngest Zoidella queen in history. But something happened one fateful day._

 _When she was nineteen, a villain who called himself the "Velvet Man" threatened her reign. Since she was only nineteen, she didn't know what to do. But she managed to save her entire planet and she was able to do it in an extremely short time._

 _This is the story of Renera Zoidella._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Arrival of the Velvet Man**

"RENEE! GET IN HERE **RIGHT NOW**!" Renera Zoidella shouted at the top of her lungs. She glared down at the CD that was in her hand, her temper reaching her boiling point. The CD was rather cute in her personal opinion. The CD picture showed a little girl with parts of her skeleton in sight. It wasn't meant to be cute, but Renera still thought it was.

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?" Renera's personal assistant, Renee, exclaimed. People often confused the two of them due to their similar sounding names. After all, "Renee" sounded a lot like "Renera".

"I specifically asked you to get me the uncensored versions of this album. THIS ALBUM IS NOT EXPLICIT!" Renera screeched at her.

"I know, but kids are getting rowdier these days. I think they'll be better off with some censored albums," Renee replied. Biting the inside of her cheek, Renera dropped the CD to the floor.  
"Renee…walk…away…," she said between clenched teeth. Renee cast a forlorn glance at the floor and made her way towards the double doors. Once she was gone, Renera huffed at the wagon in front of her. There were boxes upon boxes of censored albums. It was her worst nightmare come true and she absolutely knew it for herself.

"The song about the hypocrite was supposed to be uncut. This version was cut," Renera muttered to herself. After picking up the CD, she placed it back into the open box. She then sealed it up and pushed it back outside. She planned on getting her desired shipment and she wasn't going to change her mind. After making her call to the shipping company, she immediately went into her bedroom for a nap.

…..

"Queen Renera Zoidella! We're here with your shipment!" a male voice suddenly came from outside. Rubbing her eyes, Renera got to her feet and pattered down the stairs. _Note to self: call the one that's a little further away next time_ , she thought to herself. After straightening out her skirt, she pushed open the castle doors. To her surprise, the visitor was not the deliveryman. The visitor was a man, but he was dressed in velvet from head to toe. He had short hair that covered his ears and he wore a velvet outfit. Renera wondered what his face looked like, as he was wearing a velvet eye mask.

"Are you Queen Renera Zoidella?" the man asked her, a hint of a British accent in his voice. _Whoa, he's got a nice voice_ , Renera thought. Pushing the thought aside, she straightened up and regained her composure.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" she asked. The man smirked at her and immediately turned his back towards her. He then pointed a finger at her confused face.

" _She's just an evil woman with malice in her mind. Beware the evil woman! She'll really nab you in the 'hind!_ " he sang. He was singing in a regular tone of voice, but it resonated throughout the planet. All of a sudden, a random girl turned her head and pointed directly at the young queen.

" _You're just an evil woman with malice on your mind! I hate you, evil woman! You'll really nab me in the 'hind!_ " she sang in an eerie voice. The man turned back around, clearly satisfied with the unnamed girl's reaction.

"Isn't that sad, Renera? She thinks you're an evil woman. I'm pretty sure the rest of the planet thinks so too," he said.

"What did you do, man?! What did you do to my planet?!" Renera shouted, her voice dripping with venom.

"I don't have to answer to you, young lady. You're not the queen anymore. Now get out of here," the man said and pushed her down. Pushing her hair out of her face, Renera glared up at the velvet-clad man.

"You come to my planet, you brainwash the citizens, and you take my title too? Were I not a lenient queen, your head would be off already!" she shrieked. Unhappy with her retort, the man snapped his fingers in the air. The citizens then looked over and marched towards the young alien queen. Panicking at the sight of them, Renera jumped up and fled towards the entrance to the planet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Truth Behind The Velvet Man**

"Captain EO, thank you so much for rescuing me. I thought I was going to die for a minute there," Renera said later on. At that moment, she was inside the Planet Express ship, which was being captained by Everstar Orion (aka "EO"). His hair was black and curly and he wore a white spacesuit. His spacesuit made him look like a dancer, so Renera respected him for that as well.

"It's no problem. I didn't want you to get hurt by those people. By the way, your raw and uncut albums are in the back of the ship," Captain EO replied. Renera thanked him and headed towards the back of the ship, her heels clicking against the floor. When she got to the back, she saw a hunched-over robot in front of a fridge.

"I need beer! Where's the beer?!" the robot shouted. Renera slowly stepped backwards, but her heel clicked too hard against the tile. The robot turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Well, hey, there, little lady. You look good in your plastic belt," he said. Renera immediately tugged on her skirt, desperate to cover herself up. She knew her dress was short, but she didn't think it was _that_ short. Did it really look like a plastic belt? She didn't know and would.

"Don't worry about it, Your Majesty. Your dress is fine. Bender here is a little bit of a pervert," a woman's voice came. Renera looked over and saw a Cyclops woman with a purple ponytail. She'd never seen a real Cyclops before, so she didn't know how to react.

"Shut up, Leela! I am NOT a pervert! I'm just good at checking out miniskirts!" Bender exclaimed and a midget elephant stumbled into the room. To Renera's surprise, he was holding a brown glass beer bottle.

"I found some extra beer in my bunk. You can have it," he said and handed Bender the beer. He immediately took it and downed the entire bottle on sight. Renera's eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of the alcoholic robot.

"What's-a-matter, Miniskirt? You've never seen a robot drink before?" Bender asked, nodding at the befuddled-looking queen.

"I-it's not that. Well, I've never seen that before, but…," Renera stammered out. _What the hell is wrong with me? I never stammer! I'm a Zoidella; we don't stammer!_

"Look, just stay away from him, okay? Hang out with me instead. I won't check out your miniskirt," Leela told her, taking her into the main meeting room on the ship. When Renera walked inside, she saw a young man slumped over the large round table.

"Just stay in here, okay? Fry will keep you busy," Leela said and left the room immediately. The minute she was gone, Fry lifted his head from the table.

"Is she gone?" he asked and Renera nodded at him. Fry stood up from the table and immediately walked over to a nearby cabinet. It was covered in psychedelic colors and it practically burned Renera's eyes out.

"Sorry about the colors. Bender painted it after he got high on stuff," Fry apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Fry; I love the colors. I've never seen a multicolored cabinet before," Renera told him.

"What's going on in here, guys?" Bender's loud voice suddenly came. Tugging down on her skirt, Renera slowly turned around. Sure enough, the beer-guzzling robot was standing in the doorway.

"Nothing much. I was just going to show her my old cassette tapes," Fry explained. He opened the cabinet and Renera gasped at the shelves. Each shelf was lined with a row of black cassette tapes. Renera's father owned a collection of tapes, but they weren't in order. Fry, on the other hand, had neatly organized his own set.

"Who would you like to listen to?" Fry asked, gesturing towards the shelves. Renera carefully scanned the shelves for a good selection. _C. Richard_ , one label read. _The Band That's Named After The Dog From the Wizard Movie_ , another label read. But Renera couldn't take her eyes off of the first label. _C. Richard_ …

"I know that name from somewhere. Who's that guy?" she asked, pulling out the tape. Fry took a look at the label and smiled at her.

"He's a British singer who kind of disappeared. I have a lot of favorites from him. 'Evil Woman' is my definite favorite," he said.

"I knew 'C. Richard' sounded familiar! Can I listen to that song?" Renera questioned and he nodded at her. He took the tape from her gloved hand and put it into a tape player. The player whirred and then the track began to play.

" _She's just an evil woman with malice in her mind. Beware the evil woman! She'll really nab you in the 'hind!_ " a lilting British voice sang. Renera gasped in horror and turned off the tape player.

"It was him, it was him! I know it now!" she exclaimed, reeling back from the player.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense," Fry said to her.

"There was this guy who came to my planet before. He sang that song and brainwashed my people into turning against me. That voice, it belongs to C. Richard!" Renera exclaimed.

"That's terrible! He can't do that!" Fry exclaimed, putting the tape back into its respective plastic case.

"Hey-hey, what can I do, huh? I just fled my planet because of that man. There's nothing I can do about him," Renera said.

"Actually, the captain's going to help you out with that," Fry told her. Renera looked at him in confusion, unable to comprehend his words.

"How is he going to help me out?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side. Was Captain EO going to take her somewhere?

"He wants to take you to the Cosmos, a place that's ruled by an all-powerful ruler," Fry explained. All of a sudden, the doors slid open and Bender appeared in the entrance.

"Hey, Miniskirt! We've finally reached the skimpy Cosmos planet! Can't wait to see your pretty little panties!" Bender shouted, leering at her. The minute he said those words, Renera's temper started to flare. She was the official queen of Groove 75, a blood relative in the Zoidella royal family. She would not stand for the robot's lewd remarks. She was royalty and she still had her dignity intact.

"Listen up here, you perverted machine," Renera said in a dangerously low voice. Fry reached out to pull her back, but then he thought better of it and decided to duck behind the psychedelic cabinet.

"You don't get to make lewd remarks about me. I'm not a prostitute and I'm certainly not a stripper girl. I am a dignified and worthy queen and I will not stand for your perverted comments. Do you understand me, Bender?" she stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"Um…yes'm, Your Majesty," Bender meekly said to her. Fry stared at him in shock and awe. For once in his life, Bender was actually being sincere. He was actually taking the queen seriously! Renera seemed to notice this too, so she was feeling pretty proud of herself.

"Thank you, Bender. That's all I ask of you," she finally concluded. Bender nodded solemnly at her and meekly left the meeting room. The doors slid shut and Fry immediately came out of his hiding place.

"All right, then. Let's get ready for our meeting with the planet's ruler," Renera declared and Fry nodded in agreement. They then proceeded to leave the meeting room.

…

"The Cosmos is such a lovely planet," Renera said as she walked along the shores of the Cosmos. She really did admire the planet itself. The land was clean, the sun was bright, and the ocean was glistening. It was practically a utopian planet already.

"It's all thanks to EO here, of course. He came here and he turned the Supreme Leader into a wonderful woman. She used to be bossy, but then EO turned her into a magical fairy princess," Bender explained.

"She is _not_ a magical fairy princess and she is _still_ pretty bossy. Well, she's gotten better since then, but still. She looks like an evil queen, but she's beautiful now," EO told him.

"But I saw that film that was based on your adventure. Didn't she become a sparkling queen?" Renera innocently questioned.

"Actually, that's the one part that the director got wrong. But they did do a great job with the casting," EO replied.

"Oh, please. You just like the fact that they chose that Michael guy to play you," Fry said. Honestly, Renera did see the connection between EO and the Michael guy. They kind of looked alike and they were both very handsome in physique. Renera didn't have a crush on EO, but she still thought that he was extremely beautiful.

"So tell me about the Supreme Leader. What's she like?" Renera asked, casting a glance in EO's direction.

"Well, as you already know, she used to be an evil queen. But she worked on herself and she became a nicer person over time. She cleaned up the planet all by herself. Because of her kindness, she became a lovely and beautiful woman. You'll get to see her today," EO told her.

"EO! Miniskirt! Does she live there?" Bender shouted. Renera immediately looked up and gasped. A super-large palace loomed over the petite and slender queen. It was absolutely marvelous and a prospering garden sat nearby.

"Excuse me. Can I help you with something?" a sultry female voice suddenly came. Renera turned around and saw a woman standing in front of her. The woman was tall and statuesque and she was wearing a sparkly black gown. Her long black hair ran down her back and her face was perfectly even and symmetrical. _I've never seen such a beautiful sight_ , Renera silently mused.

"Hello, Karlana. It's been a while," EO said, breaking the silence. The woman named Karlana gasped at his voice. _I wonder if they were lovers at some point_ , Renera thought to herself.

"Everstar! How have you been? I've missed you," Karlana replied with a smile on her face. She went over and wrapped her arms around EO, inciting gasps from Bender and Fry.

"Oh, and who is _this_ young lady?" she asked, walking over to the awkward young girl. Gaining her composure, Renera rolled back her shoulders and stood up tall.

"I am Queen Renera Zoidella of the planet Groove 75. My planet has been taken over by an evil force. Captain EO said that you could help me find a solution," Renera explained.

"Well, he's a very wise man for saying those things. Of course I can help you find a solution. Let's go into my palace, shall we?" Karlana said and Renera nodded at her. They then proceeded to go inside.

…..

"Karlana's a beautiful woman, isn't she?" EO said as they entered the palace foyer together.

"She is very lovely, yes. Um…were you two ever lovers?" Renera asked him, hoping that she would be answered. Thankfully, EO was very open to her question.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy being her boyfriend. She was constantly being courted by different kinds of men. Some were clean cut, some were hairy, and some were sleazy. Karlana didn't want anything to do with them, so she asked me to turn them down. It wasn't easy saying no to the suitors," he responded.

"Being a boyfriend is never easy. When you're in love with a beautiful woman, it gets hard," Renera said.

"Would Her Majesty like something to eat?" a timid girl's voice suddenly asked. Renera looked over and saw a petite young girl standing before her. She was carrying a tray of samosas, which were piping hot and fresh from the oven.

"Sure, I'll take one. Thank you," Renera replied, gracefully accepting a samosa.

"You're very welcome, Your Majesty. If you want any more, just call for Vannala, okay?" the girl said.

"Okay," Renera said and Vannala turned and walked away. Karlana then came back, a gigantic textbook in her hands. Her black hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and she wore black plastic glasses over her dark-colored eyes.

"Your Majesty, I've been looking into this book for some answers. Here is the page that contains pictures of criminal overlords. Do any of them look familiar to you?" she asked and Renera carefully took the book from her. She scanned the page until her eyes finally landed upon a picture in the corner.

"That's him right there. Who is he?" Renera said, pointing at the photograph. Karlana peered over her shoulder and took a look at Renera's selected picture. The picture showed a young man with brown hair. His hair stopped at the bottom of his earlobes and his face was wrinkle-free. The young man was beautiful in every aspect and he appeared to be physically flawless. His smile was lovely and endearing, but it chilled Renera to her very core.

"That's the Velvet Man. He's pretty handsome, isn't he? Believe it or not, he's actually 75 years old in that picture," Karlana stated.

'He's _75 YEARS OLD_ in this photo?!" Renera choked out. Karlana nodded and took the book back from the young queen.

"You know, the Velvet Man wasn't always evil," she said. Renera looked at her in confusion, her curiosity quickly returning. Karlana smiled at her curious face and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"I can see you're confused about his origins. Well, let me tell you a little story. It goes like this…," she began.

 **The Origins of the Velvet Man (Karlana's POV)**

 _Right now, you know the Velvet Man as a ruthless dictator. But he wasn't always like that. In fact, he was the total opposite of what he is today._

 _Back in the day, the Velvet Man was an extremely successful singer. His real name was Cliff and he had a melodious voice and a wonderful singing talent. I loved listening to his records when I was your age, Your Majesty. My parents had a whole collection that was dedicated entirely to his songs. I would steal a record from the collection whenever I got the chance._

 _Well, 2015 came around and Cliff wasn't singing much anymore. It wasn't so surprising, though; he WAS 75 years old by then. I was disappointed, but I still had the working music records from him. But then came THAT DAY._

 _I was working in my garden when Vannala came running up to me. She was holding my CD copy of 'I'm A Hero', which was made by Cliff himself. To my confusion, she was crying her eyes out. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was shaking the CD._

" _Your Majesty…Cliff died earlier today," Vannala tearfully said. Like me, she was also a fan of Cliff and his music. She had a printout of his picture above her bed and she also collected his soundtracks as well._

" _Are you okay?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sniffling one last time, she nodded and sullenly walked away from me. Gathering up my gardening supplies, I turned to follow her inside._

…

 _When I got inside, Vannala decided to show me the death article. Once it was loaded, she left me alone to quietly skim through the paragraphs. But then I saw something that looked strange to me. Cliff's body looked unreal and…kind of fake. To be honest, his body resembled a mannequin from an Earthling department store. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I went onto Google and searched for things. That was where I managed to locate Cliff on Earth._

 _It turned out that Cliff was very much alive and well, which was very nice to see. Unfortunately, he had experienced a midlife crisis and had decided to do something about it. Frazzled about his aging state, he decided to talk to a shady salesman named Mr. Mauve. Mr. Mauve is a damaged Earthling who doesn't play by the right set of rules at all. It's kind of odd, considering he's the bearded guy who sang that song about Pooh Corner. Well, during their meeting, Mr. Mauve sold Cliff a questionable potion. He was very vague about the side effects; he only said that it would make his dreams come true. So Cliff went home and immediately downed the contents of the bottle. As soon as he did that, everything about him immediately changed. His youth was restored and his handsome looks returned to him. Cliff felt like he could do anything that he wanted to do. He considered returning to his performing career, but decided against it. Instead, he decided to do the unthinkable. He decided to take over a random planet._

 **End Flashback (End of Karlana's POV)**

"Now here we are today, dealing with this problem. I'm sorry to hear that it was your planet, Your Majesty," Karlana said, clasping her hands together. Renera stood there in stunned silence, unable to say anything at all. A famous Earthling singer was responsible for her planet's takeover. What could she do about that?

"What can we do to expel him from Groove 75? He took over my planet and he brainwashed my people. I don't know what to do about him," Renera finally said. All of a sudden, Vannala burst into the room, a panicked look on her face.

"Your Majesty, there is a pirate ship outside our castle. The captain came out and specifically asked for Queen Renera Zoidella. Can you send him away?" she said.

"Oh, that's Captain Hook. Don't worry about him, Vannala. He's a total softie. Plus, he's not even a pirate captain anymore. He's a doctor now and I go to see him every year for a checkup," Renera told her.

"You go to someone who calls himself Dr. Hook?" EO asked her, raising an eyebrow in total confusion.

"Hey, he's a changed man and he doesn't swash and buckle anymore. That's something, isn't it? Now let's go and see what he wants right now," Renera stated. They then proceeded to walk out the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: What Happens On The Boat…**

"You guys are AWFUL! You are such a lazy bunch!" Dr. Hook screamed at the people on the pirate ship.

"W-what did we do? We ordered the prescription meds for you!" Dr. Hook's partner, Smee, exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Yes, you did and that was very nice of you. But you didn't name the freaking HORSE!" Dr. Hook screamed back, gesturing towards the lonely brown horse that was sleeping on the deck.

"Hey, Hook! I'm here!" Renera called out, waving at the pirate-turned-doctor. Dr Hook looked over and gasped when he saw the young alien girl.

"Renera! Thank God you're okay! I saw what happened to Groove 75. Are you all right? Did the Velvet Man hurt you?" he asked.

"When did you see my planet? Weren't you at work?" Renera replied and the former pirate shook his head.

"I have the day off today. Pan's filling my spot for today," Dr. Hook said. All of a sudden, a girl appeared from behind him. She had curly brown pigtails and she was wearing a tight-fitting outfit. She wore a brown bodice, puffy white sleeves, and a dark-umber skirt. She even wore a pair of brown-leather boots to go with her outfit.

"Hook, your helm's sticking and I can't find the can of grease," she drawled to him. _I can't tell if she's supposed to be a pirate or not_ , Renera thought to herself.

"Hey, she looks pretty. Who's your friend?" the girl asked, nodding at the spaced-out Renera.

"Oh, I never mentioned her to you. Renera, this is Wendy Darling. Wendy, this is Queen Renera Zoidella of planet Groove 75," Dr. Hook cordially told her.

"Charmed," Wendy simply said, holding out her hand for a shake. Renera held out her own hand, but as soon as she did, Wendy ripped off her lavender glove.

"What the…give that back!" Renera exclaimed, reaching out to grab it from her. _Damn it! So she IS a pirate!_ Renera angrily mused.

"Too bad, Queenie! Your fault for wearing rich-people gloves!" Wendy taunted, waving the glove in front of her.

"Darling, give that back to her. It's not yours and it never will be," Dr. Hook calmly told her.

"But I took it from her, so that makes it mine now!" Wendy retorted, pivoting on her heel. But before she could move any further, Renera had her by the bodice laces.

"That glove is of little value, Wendy. I bought it at a generic brand store back on Groove 75. It's not an expensive glove," she told her.

"Then why do you want it back so badly? Nobody wants an invaluable glove," Wendy pointed out.

"Because it belongs to Renera and you stole it from her," Dr. Hook jumped in. He snatched the glove from her and placed it onto Renera's empty palm. After putting it back on, Renera glared at the curly-haired pirate girl. _Well, there's one girl that I can't trust_ , she thought to herself.

"I'll be in the ship. Don't wait up," Wendy said and disappeared into the depths of the large pirate ship.

"Oh, so I renamed the ship in honor of my medical dedication. Check it out; it's called 'The Medicine Show' now," Dr. Hook explained, pointing at the side of the ship.

"What's up with her? I thought she was a moral and upstanding girl," Renera said, gesturing towards Wendy. Dr. Hook sighed at the question and turned to walk up the steps to the ship.

"I think it'd be better if we talked on the ship. We've got to save your planet," he told her. Nodding in agreement, Renera turned to follow him up.

…

"So tell me, Doctor. What happened to Wendy?" Renera questioned once they got into the ship's cabin below deck. Bender was driving the ship, so they had time to converse a little bit about the new pirate girl.

"Well…it's complicated. Her life decision came from a bad breakup with Pan. They started dating when he decided to mature a little bit. But then he started to control her and the way she acted. He felt that she wasn't being respectful and wanted her to be the perfect girlfriend. In other words, he wanted a Stepford wife," Dr. Hook explained. He poured some tea into a little porcelain cup and handed it to her. Renera mouthed a thank-you and gracefully accepted the steaming-hot cup.

"So what happened next?" she asked, swallowing down the fruit-flavored tea. Dr. Hook put down his floral teapot and sat back in his chipping rocker chair.

"One day, I saw Wendy with Pan. It was a slow day and I was bored, so I decided to just pick a fight with them. Well, I put my hand on my hip and Wendy thought that I was reaching for my sword. So what did she do? She did what any sensible person would do. She pulled out her own sword on me," he told her.

"Oh, and Pan didn't like that, huh?" Renera asked, putting two and two together. Dr. Hook nodded and folded his hands in his lap.

"He yelled at her for 'treating me with disrespect'. Said that she shouldn't have pulled her sword out on me. You know what he did next? He _slapped_ her. Right across the face with the back of his hand!" he exclaimed, pretending to backhand the air in front of him.

"What happened after that? What made her turn to the life of a pirate girl?" Renera questioned, putting down her empty teacup.

"She was angry with the way that her life turned out. She didn't want to wait on a man all the time. Wendy remembered Pan's crooked moral code and wanted to go against it. When she turned nineteen, she returned to Neverland and found me at Skull Rock. (I was bumming out there after realizing that I had reached a dead end in life). Anyway, Wendy told me that she wanted to become a pirate and that she wanted to learn from the best. I said yes to her and I brought her onto the ship. But on her twentieth birthday, I found my old medical degree from Columbia University. I realized that maybe I was meant to be a doctor after all. When the birthday celebration was over, I told Wendy that I was going to become a doctor. She was upset and didn't handle the change very well. She did not want to go back to being moral, so she decided to stick to her new lifestyle. She now spends half of her years with an all-girl pirate group," Dr. Hook explained.

"Half? Why only half if she wants to be a full-time pirate?" Renera asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I can't depend on my crew to help me out with shipments. They can't multitask and they can't take care of our pet horse. I mean, they haven't even _named_ it yet! So I had Wendy divide her time between lives. She captains an all-girl pirate group from January to June and then she works as my medical assistant from July to December. She's a very flexible girl," Dr. Hook said.

"Yo, Doctor Man! The pirate girl is torturing your crewmates! Do something about it!" Bender shouted from above deck.

"Again?" Dr. Hook grumbled, getting up from his comfortable rocker chair. Renera got up as well and followed him out, taking great care to not fall off of the deck ladder.

…

"It is not that hard! All you have to do is walk the freaking plank!" Wendy's voice screamed from somewhere on the ship. Renera hopped out and saw the slender girl standing behind Smee. The poor man was standing at the very edge of the plank, his body shaking in fear.

"Wendy, please! What did I do to make you mad?!" he exclaimed, looking down at the water.

"You neglected to sort out the prescription meds! Besides that, you also forgot to name the freaking horse! I was counting on you to do all of those things for me! But did you do them successfully? NO!" Wendy shrieked, pushing him with the edge of a gigantic mallet.

"That's enough, Wendy. Move aside and let him off the plank," Dr. Hook said, taking a gentle step forward.

"Fine. I'll let him off," Wendy replied and walked up to Smee. Before anyone could react, she shoved him off of the ship's wooden plank.

"NO!" Dr. Hook screamed and ran towards the side of the ship. He looked over and saw that Smee was struggling to stay above the water. Without thinking, Renera grabbed one of the anchors and flung it over the ship.

"Smee, grab on!" she shouted and Smee hurriedly swam towards the dropped anchor.

"You…HOW DARE YOU?!" Wendy screeched and grabbed Renera by her dark-purple hair. Renera wriggled free and immediately punched her directly in the face. Wendy screamed in pain and went running to Dr. Hook. Renera turned back and saw that Smee had made it back safely.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded while wringing out his shirt. Renera then brought him over to Dr. Hook, who was extremely concerned about him.

"Don't worry, Doc. I'm okay. At least I'm alive, right?" Smee questioned and Dr. Hook nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm glad that you are safe and sound. I wasn't sure what to do; I didn't think to use the anchor," Dr. Hook told him. Smee nodded understandingly and cast a glance in Renera's direction.

"Thank you for saving me, miss…?" he said, trailing off at the end of his stammering sentence.

"Queen Renera Zoidella at your service," Renera replied, doing a very small curtsy for him.

"Wha…she punches me in the face and she has the nerve to call herself a _queen_? Queens don't punch innocent girls in the face like that!" Wendy screamed, still holding onto her face.

"You grabbed her by the hair, Darling. You call that innocent?" Dr. Hook asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"She totally deserved it. She interrupted my moment of justice!" Wendy exclaimed, stamping her foot like a little child.

"Seriously, Wendy? You just tried to kill Smee," a bulky-looking man butted in. Before he could react, Wendy had him by the shirtfront.

"Did you just talk back to the second-in-command? Do you really want to die today?" she sneered, glaring at him.

"Okay, that's enough, Darling. You're obviously not ready to work for me as a medical assistant. You're a psychopath and I can't have you on my ship," Dr. Hook told her.

"Fine! Be that way! I don't need you or your stupid medical crew. I only befriended you because I thought you were a respectable pirate captain. But now that you're not, I don't want anything to do with you!" Wendy retorted and immediately snatched up a nearby brown pouch. She then opened it up and sprinkled some gold fairy dust all over her body and hair.

"Where are you going to go, Darling? There's no island in sight!" Dr. Hook exclaimed, gesturing towards the vast water expanse.

"I'm going to Planet Rock Vegas. Then I'm going to find Chip Rockefeller and I'm going to rob him of his money!" Wendy shouted and immediately flew away into the light blue sky.

"Who the hell is Chip Rockefeller?" Bender asked and Renera sighed. She had history with Chip and it didn't give her any happy memories.

"He's this money-grubbing man who likes to marry into money. Chip pursued me for an entire year just so he could get into my castle," she explained.

"Sheesh, that's terrible. I mean, I'm all for the money, but I don't believe in that crap," Bender replied.

"Thanks for having my back, man. Now let's go get the hell out of Dodge," Renera said and motioned for Bender to continue steering.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Stop In The Name of Groove!**

"We're here. We've got to get into the castle and find the Velvet Man. Let's move, people! Move!" Renera shouted and hopped off the boat. EO, Bender, and Dr. Hook followed close behind her.

"Where's your castle, Queenie? Is it…oh, there it is!" Bender exclaimed, looking up at the towering structure. Renera looked up at her castle in shock, unable to comprehend the very sight in front of her. Before the Velvet Man came into the picture, her castle was extremely beautiful. It was once a wonderful shade of ivory white and the roof peaks were colored rose pink. Now the castle was completely black and the roof peaks were an ugly shade of dark purple.

"Sheesh, are you an evil queen or something? Your castle's completely black!" Bender declared.

"I'm not an evil queen. My castle was repainted by that stupid-headed Velvet Man," Renera said and walked up to the gargantuan double doors. She knocked on the doors and was immediately greeted by a brainwashed palace guard. His eyes were glazed over and they were glowing bright red.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a dangerous-sounding voice. EO squeaked in fright and cowered behind Bender for protection.

"Hi, I'm Belle, your neighbor from three doors down. I came to ask the king a question. Would it be all right if I spoke with him?" Renera said in a smooth and unwavering voice.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt if you did. But no funny business! Got it?" the guard replied and Renera nodded in mock obedience.

"That won't be an issue. Thank you," she said and walked up the stairs to the throne room.

…..

"Renera, this is suicide! You shouldn't go in there alone!" EO exclaimed, trying to pull back the determined queen.

"EO, I have to! This is my kingdom and I plan on fighting for it by myself! Now let me go!" Renera shouted and shook herself free from EO's grip. Pushing open the throne room door, she stormed inside and looked around for the Velvet Man.

"Velvet Man! Where are you?" she called out, but only heard the clanging of the open balcony doors. _He probably made his getaway already_ , Renera thought to herself. She walked towards the balcony and peered out over the wide black ledge. All of a sudden, something whooshed up in front of her, causing her to momentarily lose her balance. When she recovered, she saw the Velvet Man floating in front of her. A velvet-sheathed katana hung next to his waist.

"I thought I kicked you off of the planet! How dare you trespass into MY castle!" he roared at her.

"Correction; this is MY castle. Now you can either leave or we can do this the hard way. Your choice," Renera said, placing her hands on her hips.

"My choice, you say?" Velvet Man asked, reaching for his katana. Ripping off the velvet sheath, he held the pointy end out at her face. Renera jumped back in shock and anger.

"We do this the hard way!" he exclaimed and flew directly at the alien queen. Screaming in horror, Renera made a mad dash towards the rectangle that was inserted into one of the walls. After pulling it out, she whipped out a large blaster gun. It was the Blaster 5000 and it was designed to completely knock a person out. In other words, the Velvet Man wouldn't die; he would just get rendered unconscious. No harm done at all.

"Queen Renera…what is that?" Velvet Man asked, halting in his tracks. Renera turned on the blaster and aimed it directly at the villain in front of her.

"Say hello to my little friend!" she shouted and immediately blasted her gigantic gun. Velvet Man screamed and was immediately flung backwards by the powerful force that came from the blaster.

"Oh, crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Renera exclaimed and watched as he fell off the balcony ledge. She ran over to the balcony and saw the Velvet Man's mangled-up body at the bottom. _No_ , she thought as tears ran down her cheeks. _I didn't mean to kill him! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!_ Renera thought in anguish.

"RENERA!" EO's voice suddenly shouted. The traumatized queen hurried into the throne room and came face to face with her ship captain friend.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner! The castle guard wouldn't let me…," EO started to say, but then he noticed his girl friend's face.

"Renera, what happened?" he asked, gently brushing away her tears. Unable to form any words, she looked out at the balcony door to indicate her problem. EO carefully walked towards the balcony and hesitantly peered over the ledge. When he looked down, he was greeted by the sight of Velvet Man's crumpled body.

"I killed him, EO. It was an accident, but I killed him," Renera managed to choke out. EO turned back and immediately wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay. You did what you had to do, even if it was an accident. You have nothing to feel bad about. Come on," he gently said in a soothing voice. Clinging onto his white jacket, Renera quietly sobbed about her grief.

"Oh, COME ON! Did you really think that you could get rid of me so easily?!" a taunting voice suddenly came. Renera jolted in shock and turned around towards the source of the voice. To her surprise, Velvet Man was standing in the entrance to the throne room. There were scratches on his face, but in the long and short, he looked all right.

"It's over, Velvet Man. You're not going to get her palace and you'll never be a part of this planet. So go back to Earth and live out the rest of eternity in solitude!" EO exclaimed, holding Renera close to him.

"Renera, get over here," Velvet Man said, putting his hand on his hip. EO shook his head, but Renera wriggled herself free. She took a few steps forward, but refused to get any closer to the velvet-clad villain.

"What do you want?" she asked, furiously wiping her naturally green cheek. Velvet Man sighed and held out his arms, his lips set in a straight line. Renera pursed her lips together and slowly walked into his outstretched arms, her mind racing with various thoughts. Before she could say anything, Velvet Man's arms were wrapped around her slender frame, his hands patting against her back. Renera awkwardly hugged him back, confusion lining her brows.

"Okay, that's it. Off now," Velvet Man said, gently pushing her off. Dazed and confused, Renera shuffled back to EO, who was standing there in total puzzlement.

"Did you just _hug_ her?" EO asked, folding his arms across his chest. He couldn't believe it. The guy who took over his new friend's planet was a softie now? What was happening here?

"Yeah, I hugged her. Why? She was crying. I didn't want her to cry anymore. By the way, she can have her castle back. I don't want it anymore," Velvet Man crassly replied. Renera gasped at that and looked at EO with extreme happiness.

"We won. We WON!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around the muddle-headed ship captain in excitement.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"My Queen, is there anything that I can do for you?" EO asked, walking up to Renera. At that moment, she was getting ready for the coronation, which was being redone in her honor. After Velvet Man undid his spell, the nobles decided to have another coronation for Renera. She'd politely denied their offer, but they'd insisted on it.

"Can you tell me how I look in this dress? My seamstress made it for me," she said, turning to face him. EO gave her the once-over and couldn't believe her very question. She wore a full-length white dress that was cinched perfectly at the waist and it also had a fetching sweetheart neckline. Her dress also had white long sleeves that were fitted against her slender arms as well. To top it all off, Renera's purple locks were tied back into a formal braided bun.

"You…look very lovely in that dress. Of course, I'm sure that you already know that," EO told her. Satisfied with his answer, Renera gently turned around so that her back was facing him.

"I'm so nervous about the coronation. I mean, I had one last year when my mother relinquished the crown to me, but still. I'm worried about looking like a fool," she said while checking her face for pimples.

"There's no need to be nervous. Bender and I will be there and you know that Cliff will also be there," EO assured her. Renera smiled and gave him a hug as thanks for his comfort. She knew that she could always count on him to be there for her. She didn't know about Bender or Cliff, but she was definitely positive about EO. Now all she had to do was show up at her do-over coronation.

…..

"…Queen Renera Zoidella of Groove 75!" the planet's priest declared. By then, the brand-new tiara was placed upon Renera's pretty head. She was stiff as a board, but people wouldn't have been able to tell that she was a walking ball of stress.

"Whoo! Go, Miniskirt! You the bomb!" Bender obnoxiously cheered, waving his metal arms in the air. EO smacked himself in the face at that, but Cliff just ignored them in a very sophisticated way. By this, I meant that he just stared forward and didn't say a single word to him.

"Well, then. We shall start the festivities now. Everyone, make your way into the castle ballroom and get ready for the party," a Royal Advisor told the crowd. Excited at the idea of food and dancing, everyone got up to go to the party.

…..

" _Let's do the Time Warp again!_ " everyone sang, jumping around on their pumps and loafer shoes. On the final notes of the song, they collapsed to the ground in a synchronized heap. Renera stood on the sidelines and gingerly took a bite of her spanakopita. She would've joined the others in dancing, but she didn't want to sacrifice her well-made white dress either. She rarely ever wore a long and elegant dress, so she was absolutely against the idea of possibly tainting it.

"Well, they look like they're good dancers," a smooth British voice suddenly said. Renera looked over and saw that Cliff had sauntered up to her.

"I know. My planet thrives on the peacefulness of song and dance," she told him matter-of-factly. Cliff pursed his lips together and held his hand out to her.

"I know I did wrong in taking over your planet and I truly am very sorry for what I did. I know that words will never undo the damage and…," he started to say, but Renera held up a hand to shush him.

"If you came to ask for a dance, then just say it, Cliff," she said. Smiling at her choice of words, he took her dainty hand and led her out onto the dance floor. EO was watching them with suspicion, but he knew that Cliff meant well this time. As soon as they were in the middle of the crowd, the beginning notes to a familiar song came on.

" _It's been so long to say you've had fun…_ ," the radio boomed aloud. Renera smiled and tapped Cliff so that he could lead her in the couples' dance.

"Lead me in the dance. I've always wanted to dance to this song," she told him and he happily began to sway her.

" _You're in love, oh yeah! A little in love! You are a little in love with someone who's just like me! Like me, you're in love! Oh yeah! A little in love…_ "

 **The End**

2


End file.
